


Amino AU Oneshots

by LaLaLaLivy



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: All characters will be explained, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, au au au, oneshots, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLaLivy/pseuds/LaLaLaLivy
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.Amino AU is an AU created on the ASOUE Amino by a couple of friends and a group chat. Don't @ me.PS: everyone's either lesbian or pan in this AU





	Amino AU Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters will be OOC, as I am using the personalities of the people who are in this AU.  
> Don't @ me again please-

For reference: 

_Lemony_ _Snicket-Space_

_Beatrice Baudelaire-Maura_

_Kit Snicket-Livy/Olivia_

_Jacques Snicket-Rob/Robert_

_Esmé Squalor-Lexy_

_Violet Baudelaire-Claire_

_Sunny Baudelaire-Sophie_

_Klaus Baudelaire-Rainey_

_Carmelita-Tea (yes really)_

_Ernest Denouement-Al_

_Frank Denoument-Lora_

_Dewey Denoument-Alewey_

_Fernald Widdershinns-Taco_

_Isadora Quagmire-Harsidora_

_Duncan Quagmire-Hally_

_Quigley Quagmire-Harper_

_Olivia Caliban-Ceil_

_Fiona Widdershinns-Cherry_

_Friday-Ellie_

_Josephine-Trista_

_Nero-Ben_

_Count Olaf-Bella/Isabella_  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
